Era uma vez
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: Era uma vez, em um reino não tão distante assim...


**_Título_**: Era uma vez  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: yaoi, fluffly, comédia  
**_Pares_**: 1x2  
**_Resumo:_** Era uma vez em um reino não tão distante assim...

* * *

**Era uma vez  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Era uma vez, um jovem príncipe chamado Heero. Ele morava em uma terra muito distante, na época em que os dragões, magos e guerreiros vagavam livres pelo planeta.

Mas o jovem príncipe tinha uma grande preocupação... ele era meio fraquinho, e um tanto baixinho... aiiiii!!

**- Isso dói!!**

**- Então conta a história direito!**

**- Tá bom... tá bom...**

**- Hn.**

**- Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, é...**

O jovem Heero, era um príncipe alto, forte e muito bonito... todas as mulheres da corte, ou melhor, do reino inteiro, eram apaixonadas por ele. Mas o coração do belo príncipe ainda não havia se decidido.

Ele procurava por alguém que fosse tão forte, bonito e corajoso quanto ele, mas era uma coisa muito difícil de se conseguir.

Um dia, o jovem príncipe estava distraído, sentado no trono, quando um dos guardas reais entrou correndo na sala, e ajoelhando-se disse:

"Majestade! Tenho péssimas noticias..."

O príncipe ficou muito preocupado.

"O que foi?"

O soldado fez uma cara muito angustiada, sem saber o que dizer, já que o jovem príncipe tinha um gênio terrível, e se irritava por qualquer coisinha.

"Um mensageiro chegou agora pouco, dizendo que o reino vizinho foi destruído por um dragão! E esse dragão está vindo pra cá."

**- Então eu... digo, o príncipe Heero destruiu o dragão?**

**- Claro que não. Fica quietinho e escuta...**

O príncipe continuou calmo.

"Já sei. Vou realizar um torneio, e formar uma equipe com os guerreiros mais poderosos do reino. Assim vamos destruir o dragão."

"Ótima idéia, majestade!"

"Providencie os cartazes agora mesmo!"

"Sim!"

O soldado saiu correndo, pra cumprir as ordens do jovem príncipe.

Logo, vários cartazes foram espalhados pela cidade, e o povo curioso, ia lendo, e espalhando as novidades.

Jovens guerreiros de todas as partes do reino se apresentaram, dispostos a vencer o torneio e ganhar o premio e o titulo de Nobre Cavaleiro.

O príncipe em pessoa ia participar do torneio. Um velho juiz foi chamado, e as provas começaram.

A primeira tarefa, era uma competição de arco e flecha.

Os competidores ficaram um ao lado do outro. Primeiro mirando em alvos parados.

Quase sem querer, o jovem príncipe olhou para a sua direita, e arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Bem ao seu lado, estava um jovem muito mais lindo que Heero. Aiiiiii!!

**- Quer parar de me bater!!**

**- Então não inventa!**

**- Mas a história é assim...**

**- Sei...**

**- Hn.**

Ao lado de Heero, estava um jovem QUASE tão belo quanto o príncipe... tinha longos cabelos cor de bronze, presos numa trança sedutora. Os olhos eram brilhantes e demonstravam uma esperteza única. Seu corpo de formas perfeitas era uma delicia de se olhar, seus músculos... aiiiiiiiii!!

**- O que foi agora?! Minha cabeça já tá com um galo!!**

**- Tá exagerando...**

**- Pô!! Assim não dá!!**

**- Conta isso direito...**

**- Você é muito chato!!**

**- Continua...**

O jovem desconhecido, olhou para o lado, e quando fitou os olhos de Heero, ambos sentiram como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo atrás. Foi uma sensação tão forte que eles se esqueceram de tudo o mais que estava a sua volta. Eles só tinham olhos um para o outro. Heero pensou em algo para dizer, mas foi inútil. Nada lhe vinha a mente. Então um sinal soou muito longe e lhes lembrou da prova.

Eles se concentraram, e quando o sinal se repetiu, lançaram suas flechas.

Para espanto dos juizes, tanto o príncipe Heero, quanto o desconhecido, haviam acertado todas as flechas no meio certo do alvo, ficando empatados.

Heero se voltou para o desconhecido, sem saber se ficava furioso ou admirado com tamanha ousadia. Como aquele mero desconhecido se atrevia a empatar com o príncipe.

"Qual é o seu nome?" O príncipe perguntou.

O estranho deu um sorriso maroto e respondeu com uma reverencia:

"Duo, a sua disposição, meu príncipe."

"Hunf... e de onde você vem?"

Ainda curvado, o outro responde:

"De vários lugares. Nenhum é bom o bastante para que eu possa chamar de Terra Natal..."

"Você é bem abusado... não tem respeito pelo príncipe?"

"Claro que tenho. Tanto que ofereço minhas habilidades a vosso serviço..."

"Só porque acertou umas flechas não quer dizer que você seja O BOM..."

"Mas o senhor ficou impressionado..." E não pode evitar uma risadinha...

Heero ficou furioso, mas acabou sorrindo.

"É, tenho mesmo que admitir que você é muito bom, muito esperto, bonito, charmoso, cativante... aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!".

**- Essa doeu!!**

**- Tá se empolgando...**

**- Assim não conto mais!**

**- Ah, conta direito! Você muda a história...**

**- Tá bom...**

O príncipe ficou furioso.

"Tenha mais respeito!!"

Duo sorriu e apoiou o arco no chão.

"Desculpe-me, grande príncipe, não quis irrita-lo, muito menos desrespeita-lo."

Heero se acalmou.

"Hn... vamos para a próxima prova então."

Vários guerreiros haviam sido desclassificados. Restavam apenas dez na competição. E, é claro, o príncipe Heero e Duo, estavam entre eles.

A próxima prova, se tratava de acertar um pequeno e arisco javali. E o pior, tinham que mata-lo usando no máximo cinco flechas.

O príncipe Heero não teve problema nenhum em acertar o bicho. Cravou uma flecha no pescoço do animal, que agoniou por alguns instantes antes de morrer.

Na vez de Duo, o jovem e belo rapaz, acertou uma flechada bem na testa do bicho, matando-o no mesmo instante.

**- Ué, não vai me bater?**

**- Não... dessa vez passa...**

**- ...**

**- Continue com a história, tá interessante!**

O príncipe Heero estava mesmo surpreso com as habilidades demonstradas por Duo, mas antes que o príncipe dissesse alguma coisa, um enorme dragão apareceu no horizonte, cuspindo fogo e labaredas incandescentes.

As casas mais afastadas da cidade começaram a arder, e os moradores assustados tentavam fugir, mas alguns eram pisoteados pelo monstro.

"Droga! Esse dragão chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava!!"

Duo... olhou... para o mons...tro... e...e...

**- Por que você parou?**

**Silencio.**

**-Duo? Duo?**

**Heero olhou para Duo. Ambos estavam deitados, sob grossas cobertas, por causa do frio.**

**O piloto do Deathscythe estava bem aconchegado nos braços de Heero, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito.**

**- Duo!**

**Heero já estava perdendo a paciência. Aparentemente o americano havia adormecido, e ressonava calmamente. Mas o piloto do Wing queria saber a continuação da história.**

**- Duo! Acorda! Continua a merda da história!!**

**Mas nada de Duo acordar.**

**Uma idéia brilhou na mente de Heero. Ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios do outro entre os seus, pressionando levemente.**

**E com a mão, apertou o nariz do piloto americano, impedindo-o de continuar a respirar.**

**Durante os primeiros segundos, Duo não teve reação nenhuma. Mas à medida que seus pulmões pediam ar, ele começou a reagir.**

**Primeiro tentou respirar pela boca, mas os lábios de Heero, estavam bem colados aos seus. Sua reação seguinte foi empurrar o peito do japonês, para afasta-lo de si. Outro ato inútil.**

**Meio roxo devido à falta de ar, Duo finalmente abriu os olhos e começou a se debater nos braços de Heero.**

**Achando que já era o suficiente, Heero soltou-lhe o nariz, e afastou o rosto.**

**Duo inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar, tentando estabilizar a respiração. Depois voltou os olhos cheios de surpresa e incredulidade pra Heero.**

**- Ficou louco?!**

**- Não.**

**- E porque você fez isso?!**

**- Eu quero saber o fim da história.**

**- Que merda, Heero! Eu conto amanhã!!**

**- NÃO! Eu quero saber HOJE!**

**- Então conta você.**

**- O que?!**

**- É!! Quero ver como você terminaria essa história...**

**- Er... bem...**

**- Vamos lá, Heero! Não custa nada tentar...**

**- Tudo bem...**

Quando viu que o dragão se aproximava, Heero teve uma idéia.

"Esperem aqui..."

Correu até o castelo e pegou o seu Gundan Wing.

Todos os habitantes olhavam felizes e aliviados, vendo que o príncipe e seu robô iam salvar o dia...

**- Pode ir parando!**

**- O que foi?**

**- Heero... de onde você tirou essa idéia ridícula?**

**Contendo a raiva, Heero responde:**

**- Idéia ridícula?!**

**- Essa história é da época medieval! Claro que não tem robô nessa bagunça...**

**- Mas a história é minha...**

**- Deixa que eu termino...**

Tanto Heero como Duo tiveram a mesma idéia.

Sacaram suas espadas, e cheios de coragem atacaram o monstro cuspidor de fogo.

"Cuidado!"

A cauda do dragão quase acerta Heero, mas felizmente Duo o salva... aaiiiii!!

**- Ih... começou! Porque você me bateu agora?!**

**- Muda isso...**

**- Mas que coisa! **

**- Duo...**

**- Já vou mudar!!**

"Cuidado!"

A cauda do dragão quase acerta DUO, mas felizmente HEERO o salva...

Pensando bem, a situação era muito critica. Eles tinham apenas as espadas para lutar.

Mas Duo, que conhecia aquela espécie de dragão, grita para o príncipe:

"O ponto fraco dele é aquela pedra que ele tem na garganta!!"

O príncipe balança a cabeça concordando, faz mira e lança a espada, acertando em cheio a pedra vermelha.

O monstro soltou um berro horrível, e caiu morto no chão.

Todo o povo começou a gritar de alegria e felicidade, e dava vivas ao grande e corajoso príncipe.

"Ótimo trabalho, príncipe Heero."

O príncipe sorriu e apertou a mão que Duo lhe estendia.

"Eu só consegui graças a você."

Duo deu um sorriso, e ia se afastando, quando para sua surpresa, o príncipe o tomou nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

"Fique comigo e me ajude a governar esse reino..."

O jovem desconhecido deu um belo sorriso e piscando um olho respondeu:

"Pode contar comigo majestade..."

E eles viveram felizes para sempre...

**- Adorei a história, Duo.**

**E o piloto do Wing abraçou-o com força.**

**- Principalmente à parte do "Viveram felizes para sempre"**

**Duo respondeu com um sorriso sonolento. Já ia fechando os olhos quando Heero disse uma coisa que o assustou.**

**- Conta outra...**

**- O que?!**

**- Conta outra história...**

**- Amanhã...**

**Mas Heero lhe deu um abraço de urso, daqueles BEM apertados...**

**- Tudo bem, tudo bem!!**

Era uma vez, um príncipe jovem e muito bonito chamado Heero...

FIM


End file.
